trinity_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Shadow Falls
Welcome to Shadow Falls is the first episode of the first season of Trinity, and the first episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 20, 2019 and followed by the second episode, "A Touch of Evil", as a special two-hour premiere. It is also the series premiere. Synopsis Four months after the death of his parents, Mitchell moves in with his grandmother in the town of Shadow Falls. As the school year begins, Mitchell is trying to move on with his life until mysteries are awakened that could be the ruin of Mitchell and the town. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD On May 24, 2019, a couple are driving along a quiet road in Shadow Falls. The wife, Lily expresses her interest in returning to her mother-in-law's house on time, but her husband, Charlie reassures her and tells her to "get some rest". Moments later, it begins to rain heavily, making it harder to see. Charlie briefly looks over at Lily who is now sleeping, and while distracted, another car in front is heading for their direction. At the last-minute, Charlie turns around and quickly steers the wheel into the opposite direction, causing Lily to wake up and scream as the car breaks through a bridge's wooden barriers and crashes into the river below. While underwater, Lily is unconscious but wakes up and quickly raises her heads to the surface. She shouts for Charlie who also appears to the surface, asking her if she can get out. It's revealed that both their doors are jammed as the struggle to get out. They both realize their fates and decide to embrace each other in their final moments as the car bubbles underwater and the screen cuts to black. 4 months later, and it's revealed that Mitchell, the son of Charlie and Lily, is still trying to move on but is having nightmares. In the kitchen, Iris is smoking a cigarette and reading a newspaper article on the murder of Jackson Williams as Mitchell enters the room, revealing that Iris is now his legal guardian. It's also revealed that Donovan, Mitchell's older brother, is late to pick him up and drop him off at school. As Iris begins to dial on the landline, Donovan appears through the front door and enters the kitchen and apologizes for being late by claiming he was working. Mitchell grabs his bag and leaves the house as Iris walks over to Donovan, suspicious of his excuses before realizing he is hungover from the night before. On the car journey to school, Mitchell breaks the silence by talking about Jackson's case, with Donovan revealing that there's still no suspects. It's also revealed that Jackson was the son of the town's sheriff, and therefore Donovan's boss. At Shadow Falls High School, Mitchell gets out of the car and Donovan reveals he can't pick him up after school due to working late, but Mitchell suggests that he can walk home himself due to getting familiar with the town over the Summer. Donovan also reminds Mitchell to register with Principal Wilson. Donovan drives away as Mitchell turns around to face the school. In Principal Wilson's office, Mitchell registers with the school's principal who then gives Mitchell his class schedule. After the awkward introduction from Principal Wilson, Mitchell then finds himself in a hallway full of students as he searches his class schedule and school map, which is noticed by Julian DiLaurentis, who introduces himself to Mitchell. Their encounter turns awkward when Mitchell reveals his parents' death. Brock Fernández then joins them as he plays wrestle with Julian before giving him a trapper keeper. Brock then introduces himself to Mitchell but their interaction is cut off by the school bell which Julian responds with "well, hell awaits us" as Mitchell then leaves to get to class. Julian then punches Brock in the stomach to get back at him. At the Ravenscroft Mortuary, Bree Ravenscroft is happily embalming a corpse in her lab as she casually hums. Suddenly, she receives a premonition. Bree goes upstairs to her lair, curious to what her visions are trying to show her. She then decides to put herself into a trance with the use of a metronome device. Bree is then sent into an automatic writing state, as she starts frantically drawing on a piece of paper. Bree is then snapped out of her trance by the telephone, revealing that she has a nose bleed and then leaves to answer the phone as it's revealed that the person she has drawn from her premonition is Mitchell. Meanwhile, in class, Mitchell takes a seat next to Nathan Hale, where they both are shortly acquainted and Mitchell reveals that he is originally from Los Angeles. Their conversation is cut off by the arrival of the teacher, Ursula Ravenscroft as a mysterious figure walks through the school and enters the classroom, revealing himself to be Rafael, another new student like Mitchell who takes a seat next to him, as they both make a glance at each other and Rafael asks Mitchell for a spare pen. In the cafeteria, Mitchell searches for a seat as he sees Julian signaling him to come over, but he is cut off by Nathan who tells Mitchell to sit with him and his friends; Billy and Tanner. Mitchell then complies as a confused Julian watches. He then gets acquainted with Nathan's friends, who convince Mitchell to try-out for the school's football team after revealing his involvement in his old high school's football team. Nathan also reveals that he is captain of the Shadow Falls Reapers. Later in the hallways, Nathan shows Mitchell around the school when Cece Williams and her minions; Hayley Robinson and Jennifer Huang are approaching from a staircase and walk over to Mitchell and Nathan. Nathan puts his arm around Cece and introduces her to Mitchell as his girlfriend. Cece quickly wastes no time trying to invite Mitchell to her back to school party, which he is hesitant to. Meanwhile, Gladys Cooper appears to be in a rush as it is too late when she accidentally bumps into Cece. Cece is furious at Gladys but before she can get riled up, Hayley cools the situation down, before Cece agrees with her and dismisses Gladys, who then walks away. Mitchell appears horrified by Cece's treatment of Gladys, when she turns her attention back over to him, asking again if he can come to her party. This time, he agrees to come which Cece exclaims "Perfect! You won’t regret it", before snapping her fingers for her minions to follow her lead as they exit. In Eric Blackwell's classroom, as Eric is teaching his class, Mitchell zones out as he looks over and notices Gladys who appears to be upset. However, Eric snaps him out of it, asking "Are you with us, today?" Mitchell apologizes and Eric continues his lesson as Mitchell looks back over at Gladys who is now looking back at him. He quickly looks back over at the front of the class. At the Shadow Falls Cemetery, Mitchell walks to his parents’ grave and briefly talks with him, before a hand pops up from the ground and grabs him by the ankle, and he wakes up in the woods revealing it was just a nightmare. Mitchell gets up as it’s revealed that Patience Youngblood and her friends; Abigail and Wilmot are standing behind him. "What are you doing here, half-mortal?", Patience asks. Mitchell is surprised and turns around to see the mysterious trio walking closer to him. They begin to circle him as Mitchell appears confused. Patience hints to Mitchell's true origins before Patience introduces herself and her sisters "but you’re not going to remember that...", Patience says as she blows a purple powder in his face which makes him disoriented, bringing him to the ground. The Sisters laugh as they walk away and disappear from Mitchell’s point of view. Mitchell later wakes up as he appears to have forgotten the confrontation. Mitchell turns around to see Rafael standing behind him. Rafael apologizes and reveals that he was passing through the woods to get home. Mitchell appears confused as he looks through the trees. He then introduces himself to Rafael but as he turns around it’s revealed that Rafael has disappeared. Later that night, Mitchell gets out of the shower and notices his bedroom window is wide open and goes over to close it. Someone taps him on the shoulder from behind, and he jumps, turning around revealing a person in a mask. Mitchell screams as the masked person removes the mask, revealing it to be Julian. Julian asks if he can come with Mitchell to Cece's party, which he reluctantly agrees. At the Williams’ house, Mitchell and Julian enter through the house, and are greeted by Cece and her minions, where an awkward interaction takes place when it seems that Cece and her friends forgot who Julian is, before realizing that they remember him from kindergarten over something embarrassing. As they enter the house, Nathan and his friends walk over to Mitchell and Julian, confronting Mitchell over his friendship with Julian. But Mitchell doesn't care, as Nathan pins him to the wall. Suddenly, the room lights begin to flicker and a large kitchen knife is thrown against the wall and pins itself right in between Mitchell and Nathan, inches from Nathan’s face during their confrontation. Mitchell comes out to the garden and grabs Julian as they decide to leave following the incident. Rafael stands out from the darkness, watching Mitchell but disappears again. (...) Cast Main Cast *Thomas Doherty as Mitchell Whittemore *Christian Navarro as Rafael *Noah Centineo as Julian DiLaurentis *Danielle Rose Russell as Winter Blackwell *Mädchen Amick as Bree Ravenscroft *Max Thieriot as Donovan Whittemore *Madelaine Petsch as Cece Williams *Matt Davis as Eric Blackwell *Charles Melton as Nathan Hale *Richard Coyle as Damien Hawthorne *China Anne McClain as Patience Youngblood *Kristin Bauer van Straten as Ursula Ravenscroft *Jessica Lange as Iris Whittemore Special Guest Star *Sarah Paulson as Evanora Hawthorne Guest Cast *Rhenzy Feliz as Brock Fernández *Dylan McDermott as Charlie Whittemore *Bronson Pinchot as Dominic Wilson *Shannon Purser as Gladys Cooper *Connie Britton as Lily Whittemore Co-Starring *Adeline Rudolph as Abigail *Mason Dye as Billy *Tessa Mossey as Hayley Robinson *Nikki SooHoo as Jennifer Huang *Cody Kearsley as Tanner *Abigail Cowen as Wilmot Uncredited *Trevor Stines as Jackson Williams (photo) Trivia *This was the first episode of the Trinity series. *Antagonists: The Sisters. *Charlie and Lily Whittemore are the first characters to be seen in the series and first characters to be killed on the show. *This is the first episode to feature all main characters. *The main characters are introduced in the following order Mitchell, Iris, Donovan, Julian, Bree, Nathan, Ursula, Rafael, Cece, Eric, Patience, Damien and Winter. *Jackson Williams appears but only in a photograph in Iris' newspaper. Body Count *Charlie Whittemore - Drowning in car accident. *Lily Whittemore - Drowning in car accident. Continuity *This episode marks the first appearance of: **Mitchell Whittemore **Rafael **Julian DiLaurentis **Winter Blackwell **Bree Ravenscroft **Donovan Whittemore **Cece Williams **Eric Blackwell **Nathan Hale **Damien Hawthorne **Patience Youngblood **Ursula Ravenscroft **Iris Whittemore **Evanora Hawthorne **Brock Fernández **Charlie Whittemore **Dominic Wilson **Gladys Cooper **Lily Whittemore **Abigail **Billy **Hayley Robinson **Jennifer Huang **Tanner **Wilmot Locations *Shadow Falls **Unknown bridge **Whittemore House **Shadow Falls High School **Ravenscroft Mortuary **Shadow Falls Cemetery **Unknown woods **Williams House **Unnamed abandoned church Behind the Scenes *The title refers to Mitchell Whittemore's move from L.A. to Shadow Falls. Cultural References Quotes Gallery Promotional Images Trinity_-_1x01_-_Welcome_to_Shadow_Falls_-_Cece.jpg Trinity_-_1x01_-_Welcome_to_Shadow_Falls_-_Donovan.jpg Trinity_-_1x01_-_Welcome_to_Shadow_Falls_-_Iris.jpg Trinity_-_1x01_-_Welcome_to_Shadow_Falls_-_Julian.jpg Trinity_-_1x01_-_Welcome_to_Shadow_Falls_-_Mitchell.jpg Trinity_-_1x01_-_Welcome_to_Shadow_Falls_-_Rafael.jpg Trinity_-_1x01_-_Welcome_to_Shadow_Falls_-_Winter.jpg See Also Category:Episodes Category:Trinity Episodes Category:Season 1 (Trinity) Category:Season 1 Episodes (Trinity) Category:Season Premieres Category:Flashback Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters